


Never Back Down-English Version

by Axa89



Category: Elfen Lied
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Mariko is alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axa89/pseuds/Axa89
Summary: If soldiers invade your new home and threaten your loved ones, you have only have one chance: to fight for freedom.
Kudos: 2





	Never Back Down-English Version

Something terrible was going on at the end of the corridor, screams of terror rumble through the walls of the big house: metallic sounds stand out clearly in the general confusion, Mariko in alarm perceives the hostility in the air and with circumspection tries to get close to the sliding doors of the dining room to understand what is happening: that they are looking for her?  
She had managed in these months to have a normal life thanks to the cunning of her father who had worked out a plan to get her out of Kakuzawa's claws, i.e. fake her own death by using to her advantage the explosives that had been cruelly implanted in different parts of her body (with a copy of the remote control to activate the bombs , Kurama blew up Mariko's legs, which had been amputated by Lucy's vectors, with the little girl who threw herself into the sea in time to be rescued and then operated on with the state-of-the-art prosthesis) to be entrusted to the care of Nana, her adopted elder sister and that weird family of which she was now part.  
She opens with caution a glimmer and with horror sees the room destroyed, with a tide of armed men savagely beating her friends, Nana is on land and has lost the prosthesis that replaced all her limbs that bleeding profusely and lamented with a faint voice, even the little dog Wanta is seriously injured and in the background recognizes the figure that seems to command those criminals: Nosou, the alleged scientist who tortured her for years with three figures in black with helmets that forced those of the institute to wear the Diclonius, who kept unnaturally suspended in the air her: Lucy, the strongest of her race who defenseless is at the mercy of her enemies (Mariko hated Lucy with all her force but she is fond of Nyu's alternative personality and at that moment it was Nyu who was suffering).  
Strong of its 11 meters of length and the ability to lift 40 tons, its countless vectors are among the most deadly of its species but can not take advantage without revealing its true nature, how to do?  
She doesn't have much time to think because if those three with the helmet are Silpelit, it won't be long before she is detected and she will be forced to face them and kill them in front of the eyes of the others.  
"Myu?" one of the figures in black turns her attention to the back of the room followed by the rest of the group. "What is it, Cynthia?" "Myu, Myu" "Are you sensing the presence of another Diclonius?" The being nods and Nosou, the scientist with the long hair, senses that someone is spying on him. "You'd better come out, we've discovered you, Cynthia attacks." Mariko was caught and instinctively moves away just far enough to escape a forest of transparent arms crossing the walls " dammit, their vectors are almost as long as mine, I am safe by a miracle" can take a momentary breath of relief when Silpelit is forced to withdraw her appendages.  
"So you like to play hide and seek, Cynthia and Alicia bring her to me alive! "The two Diclonius in Nosou's service break through the fragile sliding doors and leave in pursuit of Mariko who has escaped with the intent to take as many opponents out of the house and eliminate them, manages to get near a window with the intent to jump out, but incredibly one of his pursuers manages to grab her ankle and with superhuman strength slams her violently to the ground, the little blondassee responds with an equally powerful Direct on the helmet throwing the opponent several meters, his/her companion ejects 5 invisible arms that Mariko stops and reuses his arms like a whip to then take her weight and throw her over the wall breaking through, the other Silpelit does under but the young daughter of Kurama understands the intentions and is about to make another flight to the unfortunate but here is a stabbing pain stops her suddenly, a heavy tungsten bullet pierced it part by part in the right side, out of nowhere comes a guy with short hair and sunglasses with a gun still smoking "pecked".


End file.
